The Realm
by zedarkness
Summary: The Elemental Hero's become Real and Its up to Jaden to save the Realm from Falling to Defeat and becomeing a SHadow Realm!
1. The Connection

This fic is about the Real E-Hero's and…

The Realm

There is currently one Known world to Human beings, earth. What if another World existed called the Realm. At Times they call it the Shadow Realm, but it is Originally always known as The Realm. It contained Duel Monsters, many of them well know. But what happened after the battle with the Shadows?

Chapter 1: The Connection

Fate was sleeping within his bed when he Saw images. They were all based around a Boy named Jaden Yuki. It showed him dueling a Professor and his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman defeating his Ancient Gear Golem. It then showed Jaden dueling Chazz and the Duel was stopped even though Jaden would have won anyways. Then it showed Jaden defeating Alexis in a Duel, and then Chazz again. Hundreds of Duels blasted before Fate's eyes. He wanted to kill Jaden.

Jaden woke up as he stared at his Deck. He saw the spirit of Winged Kuriboh fly around him. His Medallion glowed and Jaden could feel a Rush. He then woke up in a strange place.

"Where am I?" Jaden asked as Winged Kuriboh Appeared.

"You're in the Realm." Kuriboh said as he flew around Jaden with excitement.

"What is the Realm? Hey! Why can I Hear you Kuriboh?" Jaden asked.

"Because you can hear Duel spirits In the Realm!" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Hey! Why do I have a Duel disk and a Deck?" Jaden asked.

"Because you can help the Hero's with Equipments and defense! Look try to control me!" Winged Kuriboh said as he flew towards the duel disk.

The Winged Kuriboh card then suddenly appeared within his Duel disk.

"That's cool! So how do I help you?" Jaden asked.

"Well now I can roam free but you're in Control. Plus you can use cards in your Heart to power me and the others up!" Winged Kuriboh said.

"Well, where are the Elemental Hero's?" Jaden asked.

"Oh! There in your Deck: Winged Kuriboh said.

Suddenly a Giant Blue eyes White Dragon appeared and tried to attempt White Lightning.

"Ah!" Jaden said as Elemental Hero Avian came up to him.

"Jaden! I'm not strong enough to take this guy out!" Elemental Hero Avian said.

"Think!" Soul said as a card appeared in his hand.

The card was Pot of Greed.

"Well it cannot hurt! Come out Pot of Greed! Now I can get 2 Cards! Now I will summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and activated my Skyscraper. But this is not enough!" Jaden said as the Blue eyes launched his attack.

"Quickly shouted my Name!' Winged Kuriboh Shouted.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden shouted. "Now what happens?"

"You'll see! Polymerization!" Winged Kuriboh shouted.

The Elemental Hero and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix fused to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"It is time for you to be banished!" Elemental Hero Flame wingman shouted as he blocked the White Lightning and Attacked the Blue eyes. The Blue eyes fell from defeat and Jaden got an Orb which he stored in his Book bag.

"This place is Strange…" Jaden thought as his Medallion glowed again.

Jaden was transported to Duel academy again.

Chapter End.


	2. The War

Chapter 2: The War

Jaden went back to duel Academy as usual. He did not really tell anybody about it. Suddenly Sirus came in.

"Jaden! Where have you been?" Sirus asked.

"No where, why?" Jaden asked.

"Well, because the School Finals are now!" Sirus shouted.

"Ah!" Jaden shouted as he got his Shoes on and Ran. Suddenly, and he knew this would happen; he went back to the Realm.

"What's up Kuriboh?" Jaden asked.

"Well, the scared beasts are Reborn! We have no Way to stop Them!" Kuriboh shouted.

"With the Help of friends, you can Defeat anything." Jaden said.

Suddenly his Duel Disk appeared. A Huge amount of Chthonian Solders blocked what seemed to be a Castle with a lot of Gears. He knew that this was Ancient Gear Castle. And another Human, Such as himself, also stood at the top of the Castle. With Ancient Gears blocking the Entrance. Jaden then got his Duel disk ready and Summoned Elemental Hero's Burstinatrix and Clay man.  
"Attack!" Another Kid from the Building Shouted.

The Ancient gears launched there attacks. Clay man blocked everyone that hit him or tried to hit Burst.

"Thanks Clay!" She said.

"You got it Burst!" Clay man said as the Shots continued to fire at him. He continued until he could not take Any More. A Final hit was about to hit him.

"Clay!" Burstinatrix shouted as the blast was about to hit Burstinatrix.

Suddenly Jaden drew a card and activated it. The card was just the card he needed, Mud Max. Suddenly a Giant car Appeared. He let Burstiatrix in it as they Rode, trying to stop the attacks coming from the Ancient gears.

"Quickly! Ride on!" Kuriboh shouted.

"How? You're too little." Jaden said.

"Yeah! Alone…" Kuriboh said.

Suddenly Jaden drew a card. It was multiply. He did not know it had worked on Winged Kuriboh but it did. 4 Kuriboh appeared and let Jaden fly towards the Top of the castle. While as Burst and Clay were in the Mud max Car, avoiding all attacks. They got really close but then they got hit and the Car Disappeared as the 2 Heros took down the 4 Anchient Gears attacking him. Suddenly a Few Anchient Gear Cannons, attached to the Castle, came up and Tried to attempt to attack Clay man but he dodged. He knew that if he was hit anymore he would die. Suddenly an Anchient Gear cannon targeted Burstinatrix. Clayman then Sacrificed his Life for her.

"Clay Man…" jaden said as he was aloft.

He had reached the Top of the Castle. He saw some boy with another Duel Disk.

"How did you get here!" Jaden asked.

"Heh, without an Introduction? I'm Craw." Craw said.

"Yeah, and I am Jaden! Fine, but do you know how we got here?" Jaden asked.

"We are the Chosen Ones." Craw said.

"The Chosen ones!" Jaden asked.

"Till next time." Craw said as he drew a Card. "Dark Hole."

Chapter End.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Jaden was still at the Realm.

"Hey, when am I supposed to leave?" Jaden asked.

"No clue." Kuriboh said helplessly.

Jaden looked around and then saw a Huge Flying Sword that came his way. It slashed his Arm and it was bleeding. He then saw Thousands of Chthonian Solders around him and Burstinatrix.

"Wait! I thought that these would leave as soon as that strange Guy left!" Jaden shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding from coming out.

"I am of no Help to you Jaden, and for that I am sorry. But I cannot take these guys alone!" Burstinatrix shouted.

"Wait!" Jaden shouted but it was too late.

Burstinatrix then charged in and killed a Few Chthonian Solders but then Got cut by a Few too. Jaden then realized that Clay man had left his deck. He did not know how too get him Back, and he needed him very badly. He then drew his only card and then activated his pot of Greed. He then activated his Call of the Haunted and brought Back Clay man.

"You're back!" Burstinatrix Shouted in relief.

"Who did this to you!" Clay man asked.

Burstinatrix pointed to The Solders moving.

"They will pay!" Clay man shouted.

"Fuse Together Burstinatrix and Clay man! I activate Polymerization!" Jaden shouted.

The two Fused together.

"Burstinatrix!"

"Clay man!"

The Two Became a New Monster.

"Come out-!" Jaden shouted.

"Rampart Blaster!" Rampart Blaster Shouted.

A Giant Creature Appeared within the Troups of Solders and Jaden. It had a Huge Gun and Shield.

"Jaden, I can see the Person controlling the Creatures. Do you want me to attack him?" Rampart Blaster asked.

"Yes!" Jaden shouted.

A Giant Red Blast Went trough all of the Chthonian Soldiers and attacked a Person with another Duel Disk that looked like Chazz got attacked. The Rest of the Chthonian Solders disappeared.

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted.

"You fool! You just made me lose 1000 Life Points!" Chazz shouted as blood was coming out of his Heart.

"Chazz…. This is not funny!" Jaden said.

"Get away!" Chazz said as he left The Realm.

"Chazz…. Well, what do I do now?" Jaden asked.

Suddenly a Monster that Appeared to have bubbles around it appeared.

"We need help!" Bubble man shouted.

"Bubble man!" Jaden asked.

"My Village is Being attacked! Help me!" Bubble man shouted.

Jaden left to the Water Village.

Chapter End


	4. Switching Sides

The Next Few Chapters have to due with the War going on Between the Fire and Water Tribes.

Chapter 4: Switching Sides

Jaden then Followed Bubble man into a Strange Battle Field. On one side appeared a Strange Castle or Dungeon, couldn't tell. On the other side however, you could just se a Huge Ocean for Miles and Miles, which Bubble man had just jumped into.

"I can't jump into there!" Jaden shouted.

"Why not?" Bubble man asked.

"Well, this is the Fact that Human's need Air!" Jaden shouted.

"I know, but the also Need water too!" Bubble man shouted.

"Not in that way!" Jaden shouted.

"Fine, then Just comes under and I will show you!" Bubble man said as he swam down.

Jaden and Winged Kuriboh then Swam down. Bubble man then made a Giant bubble around Jaden and Winged Kuriboh.

"Okay, I will show you what's happening." Bubble man said as he swam towards a Ice Castle.

"So… why are we here?" Jaden asked.

"The Fire Creatures have come towards our Region, in hopes of Ruling us. Then we tried to fight back. Our Creatures have been fighting each other. We would be lost if It were not for our Leader who not only Single handedly created our Ocean Dragon Lord! But he also created this Legendary Ocean!" Bubble man said.

"Really, a Monster did that all by Himself!" Jaden asked.

"No. It was a Human, just like you. I heard that you were here with the 4 Elemental Hero's, and I was more than excited! So I had you come over here, to help us Defeat the Fire Lord!" Bubble man said.

"Another Human…." Jaden thought. "So far I have met Crox and Chazz; I wonder who this Guy'll be."

Suddenly Jaden, Winged Kuriboh, and Bubble man came in the Ice Castle, which then Became Air Sealed. Thus a Couple of Fire Creatures came in.

"How can these guys come through Water!" Jaden asked.

"That's just it. They have just become Water Resistant. That is how they got the idea of Ruling our Plain!" Bubble man shouted.

"Fine, then we need to get rid of these Guys! Come out Elemental hero's Avian and Burstinatrix!" Jaden shouted.

Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix came out into the Battle Field. Then 2 Blazing Impatches came up and attacked. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix tried to Attack but did no Damage.

"She's doing no damage!" Avian shouted.

"Fine! Then I activate my Feather Shot!" Jaden shouted.

Then 2 Gusts of Wind came from Avian and took out the Blazing Impacts.

"Avian! You just killed my People! Where are we anyway Jaden!" Burstinatrix asked.

"Um… The water Palace?" Jaden said as he wondered what was going to happen.

"Humph! Figures! You have no Respect for my People! I am sorry but I will have to leave you Jaden!" Burstinatrix shouted as she Then was about to Leave the Ice Castle.

"Don't leave!" Jaden said as he tried retracting Burstinatrix's Card as it disappeared. "What happened?"

The Card then Appeared in Burstinatrix's Hand.

"Goodbye." She said as she left.

Chapter End.


	5. The Summoning of Neo Bubbleman

Chapter 5: Summoning of Neo Bubbleman

"I can't believe that Burstinatrix left us..." Jaden thought.

"It'll be okay! Remember! You have to look sharp for master Hanji!" Bubble man said.

"Hanji?" Jaden wondered as the Door Opened.

"Who is it?" Hanji asked.

"It's Jaden, the Boy who controls the Elemental Heroes!" Bubble man said.

"Come in!" Hanji said.

Jaden, Winged Kuriboh, and Bubble man entered.

There was this huge room, filled with Ice. It looked like anything could live here, no matter what size. But all there was a Thrown with Hanji and a Duel disk on it.

"I heard about you. You're that Legendary Boy. Listen, we need you to Help us defeat the Fire Nation!" Hanji shouted.

"Yeah, so what do we get?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"Kuriboh!" Jaden shouted.

"Heh." Hanji said.

A Giant Creature appeared in front of Hanji. It was huge and Massive. It was the Ocean Dragon Lord! Neo Daedlus!

"You see, if you do not help us… we may have to turn against you!" Hanji said.  
"Uh… I think we get it!" Jaden said.

"Besides… you get him!" Hanji said as he pointed at Bubble Man.

"Well, I guess we do need to get all 8 Elemental Hero, then yeah."

Kuriboh was still Shaking.

"Well, let's go!" Jaden said as he left.

The Heroes left the Ocean and headed Towards the Flame Castle. Suddenly Thousands of Flaming Impacts appeared.

"Come on think! What Monster can we still summon! Yeah! I activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Bubble man to create Elemental hero Mariner! Now attack him directly!" Jaden shouted.

-The Fire Castle-

"Thank you for letting me come Back, Master Jin!" Burstinatrix said.

"No need to thank me!" Jin said as he drew a card.

"Why did you draw a Card?" Burstinatrix asked.

"Oh, just setting a Card. Just in case." Jin said.

Suddenly a Giant Fast Attacking Bubble of Air was heading towards Jin.

"Negate Attack!" Jin shouted.

The attack went through a huge Hole.

"Fools, think they can stop me! No one can stop me!" Jin shouted as he draw a card. "I activate Snatch Steal!"

Suddenly Bubble man appeared inside the Castle.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Now Burstinatrix! Destroy him!" Jin shouted.

"I am Truly Sorry Bubble man! But I must destroy you!" Burstinatrix shouted as she aimed a Giant Fire ball at Bubble man.

"Ah!" Bubble man shouted as he doged.

Jaden then entered the Room.

"Bubble man!" He shouted.

"Fool! I activate Burst Return! Say goodbye to your Bubble man and Avian!" Jin shouted.

"Heh. I was hoping you'd do that!" Jaden said.

"What!" Jin shouted.

"Yes! Because I activate Metamorphisms!" Jaden shouted.

"No!" Jin shouted.

"Yes! Come out Elemental Hero neo Bubble Man!" Jaden shouted.

Neo Bubble man then Appeared.

"I am sorry, but it will be I who defeat you!" Bubble man shouted as he shot a Bunch of Bubble's at Burstinatrix.

Chapter End


	6. The Destiny Heros!

Chapter 6: The Destiny Heroes!

Elemental Hero Neo Bubble man had been summoned.

"Burstinatrix! You have made me do this!" Neo Bubble man said as he fired a Shot.

"No! I activate Mirror Gate! It switches our Monsters Positions!" Jin shouted.

"No! Bubleman!" Jaden shouted.

Bubble man got frozen solid by his own attack. Burstinatrix then Tunred back to jaden's side again.

"Heh. You fell right into my Trap! I just could not wait until Neo Bubble man was frozen! Now I can defeat you!" A Voice said from Above.

"Who are you!" Jaden asked.

"I am Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" Diamond Guy shouted as He Jumped down.

"A Destiny Hero?" Jaden asked.

"Yes! We have despised you ever since the Prophecy was foretold by Dark Magician!" Diamond Guy said.

"We don't care! Why do you want to Defeat us!" Jaden asked.

"I dunno." Diamond Guy said.

"How can you not know!" Jaden asked.  
"Look, I just don't! My master wants to Kill you, so I'm gonna Kill you!" Diamond Guy shouted.

"Look, whats your Masters name?" Jaden asked.

"So- Hey! Why should I tell you! Prepare to Die!" Diamond Man shouted as he threw an Ice Crystal as Burstinatrix.

"Burstinatrix!" Avian shouted.

Burstinatrix then fell on the Floor, bleeding through her Stomach. Avian then came up and hold her. His Expression was sorrow, and you could not see his Eyes, only his Mouth!

"I will get you, you Monster! Jaden! Get Rid of this Guy!" Avian shouted.

"No Prob! Even though you may have killed Burstinatrix, She still lives on! I activate Miracle Fusion! And What a Miracle it is! Fuse Avian and the Dead Burstinatrix to Create Elemental hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted.

Suddenly, through there were Flames. The Flames Created Elemental hero Flame Wingman!

"Heh, even a Fusion monster cannot Defeat me!" Diamond Guy shouted as he threw Diamonds at Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. They Hurt His Chest a little but he still stood up.

"You will never defeat us!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman shouted as he then Threw a Giant Fire ball at Diamond Guy.

The Diamond Guy was burning until he then sat on the Floor, emotionless.

"You cannot defeat me! No one can!" Diamond Guy shouted.

Suddenly Jaden Heard words, but he could not her what they were.

"Wait… until next time!" Diamond Guy shouted as he left.

His Card did not Appear so Jaden knew he could not have Died.

"Who ever you are! The Elemental Heroes will rise and Defeate you!" jaden shouted.

Jaden then looked Towards Jin.

"Heh, this should be an Impressive Match!" Jin said as he then Summoned a Strange card. "Say hello to Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

A Giant Monarch, wearing a sort of Armor around him Appeared.

"Take Him out!" Jaden commanded.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman then went towards the Monarch, but nothing happened.

"I don't think I am Strong enough!" Elemental Hero Flame wingman said.

"Fine! I activate Skyscraper! Now attack!" Jaden shouted.

"You really Think that'll work don't you? I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! Now Your Skyscraper Is Destroyed! Get him Thestalos!" Jin shouted.

Thestalos then grabbed a Giant Fire ball and then attacked Flame Wingman. Then Flame Wingman fell on the Floor.

"I am not Strong Enough…" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman said.  
"Yes you are! Come out Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden shouted.

If you're thinking That Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman is coming out, your way too earily in the Story

"Now I activate Spark Blaster! Switch his Monster to Defence Mode Sparkman!" Jaden shouted.

"Sir! Something's wrong! I cannot move!" Thestalos shouted.

"Now! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Dispose of him!" Jaden shouted.

"No!" Jin shouted.

Jin's life points were reduced to 1800.

"Darn you!" Jin shouted.

"Heh! We win!" Jaden said.

"I am afraid I have no Choice. Have you met the Strongest Creature in Hanji's army?" Jin asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said.

"Well, My Beast is Even Scarier!" Jin shouted.

Suddenly the Place was filed with Flames. You could not see the Glimpse of anything within this.

"Come out! Infernal Flame Emperor!" Jin shouted.

A Giant Beast, Covered with Flames, then Appeared. It was stronger than all of Jadens Monsters.

"Its over!" Jin shouted.

Chapter End.


	7. A Mircale Shot!

Chapter 7: A Miracle Shot!

A Giant Creature Surrounded by Flames then appeared.

"Its over!" Jin shouted.

"It never will be over Jin! Not until your people stop hurting others! Nothing will be over! It will just begin! We will stop it! No matter what it takes!" Jaden shouted.

"Heh. You wish you could! Infernal Flame Emporer! Destroy Sparkman!" Jin shouted.

Sparkman then was disincarnated.

Jadens life points then turned down to 3100.

"Ah!" Jaden shouted.

"Sparkman!" Flame Wingman shouted.

He then jumped in the air and fired numerous shots, none of which had worked.

"Dangit! I only control his power of fire! I cannot defeat him!" Flame wingman shouted.

"Well, Avian and Burstinarix are right now being used! Sparkman is dead and the only one I have left is Clayman! And I don't want to waste him!" Jaden said.

He then thought it through even though there was no time.

"Now! Finish off Flame Wingman!" Jin shouted.

The Infernal Flame Emporer then shot an attack towards Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"Its now Over!" Jin shouted.

"Not yet! I activate De-Fusion! Your attack is Negated and my Avian and Burstintrix now come back! Now I will activate my Father Shot! Now my Avian can use his Twirl 3 Times! Each for Burstinatirx, Bubble man, and Avian! Even though Bubble man is frozen does not mean he's dead! So now Avian use you Gust attack!" Jaden shouted.

"You got it jaden!" Avian said as he then used 3 Gusts attacks.

It weakened him for a second but as avian was about to use his Regular attack he then gained his strength back. It seemed like it was impossible to defeat this enemy.

"Burstinatrix! It's up to you!" Avian said.

The Giant Infernal Flame Emporer then shot a Huge Fire ball at avian. He was then Desinigrated.

"Avian! I'll get you!" Burstinatirx shouted.

"Dangit! There just has to be a way!" Jaden thought. "The fire people could burn the ice while the Water people can take out the- hey wait a second! I got it! The only way we can defeat this guy is by using fire and water!"

The Infernal Flame Emperor then shot another shot at Burstinatirx, which burned her a little.

"It….its just no use!" Burstinatrix shouted.

"Yes there is! We can defeat this guy!" Jaden shouted.

"It's impossible!" Burstinatrix said again.

"No its not! I know what to do! Quickly! Shoot the Ice Capped Bubble man with your strike!" Jaden shouted.

"Okay!" Burstinatirx said as she then hit a fire strike at the Frozen Bubble man.

It was no use. It was melting little by little but Burstinatrix still could not move at all, due to all the fire attacks she had been using. The Infernal Flame Emperor then shot a Final Fire Ball.

"No!" Jaden shouted.

"Ah!" Burstinatrix cried.

Burstinatrix could not see what happened next. She thought she was dead. She then opened her eyes and saw that the attack was blocked! Elemental Hero Neo Bubble man had returned!

"Heh. No matter how much some one hates me, I always have to save the damsel in distress." Bubble man said.

"I… I don't know how to say this….. Thank you." Burstinatrix said.

"It's okay! I'm putting all of my Power into this one!" Neo Bubble man shouted as he then shuffled bubbles around his hands.

"You go Bubble man!" Jaden shouted.

"Bubble blast!" Neo Bubble man shouted as he then went through the creature. All you could see was smoke and dust. The First thing you saw was a Passed out Bubble man not neo. Then, out of the mist, the Infernal Flame Emperor had been frozen.

"No!" Jin shouted.

"Come on out Clay man!" Jaden shouted.

Elemental Hero Clay man had then came out from the shadows.

"We can win!" Burstinatrix and Clay man shouted.

They both then went in, for a direct attack. Doing 2000 Damage.

"No!" Jin shouted.

Jin then degenerated into thin air.

"That's game!" Jaden said.

Moments later the Crew then went back to the Ice Palace.

"Do… do you think he's going to be okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah! Not that much damage. Besides, you have done more than enough for saveing our people. And thus, we say thank you. But we must all fight one day, just wait until we meet then." Hanji said as he smiled.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" jaden said.

"Almost forgot! Take this!" Hanji said as he handed Jaden a card.

"What is this?" Jaden asked.

"Its bubble man! It's yours! You deserve him more than I do!" Hanji said.

"Well, if theres any trouble going around in this region, just tell us!" Jaden said.

"Yeah! See you later!" Hanji said.


	8. The Forest of Death

Creator: Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope for more! By the way, this is the longest Chapter yet.

Chapter 8: The Forest of Death

Jaden was walking along with Kuriboh on a road that pointed strait. Strait ahead if they were prolonging just grass until you could see a huge Forest ahead of them.

"Hey Kuriboh… What is that forest in front of us?" Jaden asked.

"That? You don't want to go there. That's the Forest of Death." Kuriboh said.

"Awesome!" Jaden said running towards the forest.

"Wait!" Kuriboh said as he took a break breathing as he ran towards Jaden. "Not exactly the expression I expected."

Jaden and Kuriboh then entered the forest and saw pretty much nothing exciting.

"Why do they call this the Forest of Death?" Jaden asked.

"Because, it leads to the Dark World." Kuriboh said.

"The Dark World?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. It's the place where the Dark World creatures realm. If you ever enter there territory, prepare to experience the most Painful Death." Kuriboh said.

"Hmmm. Okay, maybe we will find an Elemental Hero here!" jaden said brightly.

"I doubt it! Which Elemental hero would be stupid, or brave enough to stay in the forest of death." Kuriboh said.

"Well, its not necessary dangerous. Just what's beyond it."

"Yeah, except for the insect Queen and all of the other Insects that lurk within these parts!" Kuriboh shouted.

"Not so loud!" Jaden said as he covered Kuriboh's mouth.

"You realize I don't have a mouth." Kuriboh said as there was still a Hand covering his face.

"Fine." Jaden said takeing his hand off Kuriboh. "But just be quiet."

"That reminds me of a Song. Oh yeah! The Kuriboh Jinx!" Kuriboh said.

"No! You'll kill us!" Jaden shouted.

"Kuriboh La! Kuriboh! Kuriboh! Ku-ri-boh Jinx!" Kuriboh shouted.

"No!" Jaden shouted.

Suddenly 3 Saber Bettle's appeared.

"AH! See! I told you! Let me see… who would be good in this situation…. Let's try Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden shouted as he then fused Elemental hero's Avian, Sparkman and Bubble man.

"I will take these guys out!" Tempest shouted as he then contracted all the wind in the air into a single attack.

Suddenly Tempest then became Elemental Hero Mariner and Elemental Hero Sparkman.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Well, they are not ready to fuse. You have not defeated enough Foes." Kuriboh said.

"Now you tell me!" Jaden asked.

"Yep." Kuriboh said.

"Fine! I still have a way to defeat them! I will activate my Pot of greed and then because of bubble man I then draw 2 more cards. Now I will use the most of my Cards! I then activate my Dian Kanto the cure master, allowing my Life Points to be 8000 Again after all the fights we have had! Now I then Activate my Spark Blaster with my Sparkman! Now all of the Saber bettle's go to defense mode! Now I activate my Feather shot! Avian! Take care of all 3 Saber bettles!" Jaden shouted.

"Well, at least you took control of the situation." Kuriboh said.

"Yep." Jaden said as he gave a stair at Kuriboh.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Kuriboh said.

"So… do we go back to the deck?" Avian asked.

"Nah. We need you guys here just incase." Jaden said.

"Aw! And its Poker night!" Avian said.

"Okay! Kuriboh where is the Dark World?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I don't know." Kuriboh said.

"How can you not know! We know its somewhere in this forest but you don't know! Great. Now we are lost." Jaden said.

"Hmmm. Maybe we-." Kuriboh said but he was stopped by a strange insect in front of them.

It was strange looking. It looked more like a child then an insect. It came up to Jaden with a smiling shy face and gleamy eyes.

"What your name?" Jaden asked.

"It's Gokepon." Gokipon said.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"We'll, my queen wants to meet you." Gokipon said.

"Sure, we'll go meet her." Jaden said as he followed Gokipon.

"Jaden, I think it's a trap." Kuriboh said.

"I doubt it, Gokipon's so cute." Jaden said.

"Fine. I guess we will end up being ambushed by the Queen." Kuriboh said.

"Hah. You have the strangest Imagination!" Jaden said.

15 Minutes later…

The Queen then held Jaden up with one of its claws.

"I knew it!" Kuriboh said.

"Queen? How could you do this!" Gokipon asked.

"Heh. I am the Insect Queen; I always will hunger for Human flesh. I have not seen any Human's 'round here for years." Insect queen said softly. "Don't worry though. You will die slowly, and painfully."

"No way! I draw-!" Jaden said as he was stopped.

Jaden's hands were stuck and his Duel disk had fallen to the Ground. He then realized that he was pretty much doomed. He had already let the Hero's back in from his last battle.

"Jaden! Oh no! We're doomed!" Kuriboh shouted.

"Not so Fast!" A Voice from the wind said.

"Who is it?" Jaden wondered.

He looked like he had been living in the Forest of Death for years, considering that he had no shirt on and looked fairly strong. This Boy also had a Duel Disk.

"Yessss. Now I get 2 Delicious meals!" Insect queen shouted.

"Heh. You cannot defeat me!" The Boy said.

The Boy then drew a card and summoned Tadpole in attack mode.

"Are you a fool!" Insect queen asked as he then killed the tadpole.

"Maybe, but you will not defeat me!" The boy said as he then added a card to his hand. "Even though I lost 2300 Life Points and only have 1700 left, I will not let it be in vain! Now I get too add a Tadpole back to my hand and I get to draw another card! Now I will sacrifice my Tadpole to get out Des Frog! I can now get out 2 more due to his special effect! Now I activate Des Crocking! Good bye!" The Boy said.

The Insect queen was obliterated.

"What's your name?" Jaden asked.

The Boy left before he could hear Jaden's question.

Chapter End.


	9. Wildheart

Chapter 9: Wild Heart

Jaden saw a card on the floor and picked it up. He saw that the card was entitled "Sebek's Blessing". But he had no time to look at the card. A Huge Noise came from afar, it was a shriek.

"I think, we're in trouble." Kuriboh said.

Suddenly a Huge Man carrying a Sword ran in front of Jaden.

"You are not welcome in the Forest of Death!" The man shouted as he swung his sword.

"Run Jaden!" Kuriboh shouted.

Jaden just froze there still.

"Hurry Jaden! Your gonna die!" Kuriboh shouted.

"Drain Shield!" Jaden shouted.

The attack stopped.

"So, you were a Monster! We'll prepare to battle! I activate my Polymerization! I fuse my Avian with my Bubble man to get out my Elemental hero Mariner! Now attack him!" Jaden shouted.

"You think you can attack me! Bah!" The Man shouted.

The man then swung his sword down again.

"Mariner! Use your Chains!" Jaden shouted.

The Sword made a big bang against the ground as it berried itself within 5 Feet. Elemental hero Mariner was on top of the man and his sword was covered with mariner's chains.

"Bah you!" Mariner shouted as he splattered some bubbles at him.

The Bubble's busted as they hit the man.

"How dare you attack Wild Heart!" Wildheart shouted.

"Wait! You are the Sixth Elemental Hero! You should join us!" Jaden said.

"Join you! Bah! Never!" Wildheart shouted as he got his sword out of the ground and broke Mariner's Chains.

"Ah!" Jaden said.

"I told you we are in Trouble! We need to leave, now!" Kuriboh said.

"No! Not until the battle's over! Attack Mariner!" Jaden shouted.

Mariner attempted an Attack but Wildheart just slashed his Sword Strait through Mariner.

"De-Fusion!" Jaden shouted.

Mariner then became Elemental Hero's Avian and Bubbleman.

"Jaden! The battle is over! We lost! We have to leave! Now!" Kuriboh shouted.

"No! I will activate my Polymerization to fuse my Avian and Bubbleman now!" Jaden shouted.

Suddenly the Polymerization occurred and Elemental Hero Avian and Wildheart fused.

"Heh! Now I am Wild Wingman! Now, your fate is sealed!" Wild Wingman shouted as he threw gusts of Wind at Jaden.

"Jaden! Run!" Kuriboh shouted.

Jaden ran until he was unseen under a Tree with Bubbleman and Kuriboh.

"How did that happen?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe, it was an Improper use of Fusions, you know, you have been using Polymerization a little too Much during battle." Kuriboh said.

"Ugh! Wait, there's one of those Destiny Heroes!" Jaden shouted.

"Hey! It's that Brat who tried to defeat Diamond Dude! It's on!" Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious shouted.

"We cannot fight him in our state! Avian is missing!" Kuriboh shouted.

"But our Second Weapon is still here! I activate Polymerization! Fuse Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to create my Elemental Hero Steam healer! Steam healer! Attack The Captain!" Jaden shouted.

Steam Healer attacked the Captain but the attack did no Effect.

"Why!" Jaden asked.

"Because, No battle damage is activated during the forth day. Thus, I automatically win!" Captain Tenuous shouted as he attacked.

"I activate my Mirror Force!" Jaden shouted.

"Ah! Erg! You will all pay when the Ritual is fulfilled!" Destiny Hero Captain Tenuous shouted as he escaped.

"Jaden, we have bigger Problems, we have to attack Wild Wingman before he escapes! And the Dark World is getting Bigger and Bigger! We have no time!" Kuriboh shouted.

"I have a plan, but it will take a lot to pull off! We have to hurry!" Jaden shouted.

Chapter End.


	10. Wild Wingman

This is the last chapter of season 1.

Chapter 10: E-Hero vs. E-Hero

"Let's hurry! We don't know what kind of destructive damage that Wild Wingman is doing!" Winged Kuriboh shouted.

"Okay! Let's hurry! Come Steam healer!" Jaden said.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Dangit! I have to get out of here before that Elemental Scum Sees me!" D-Hero Doom Lord said as he was running away in the bushes.

"Found you! What business do you have with the Elemental hero's!" Wild Wingman asked.

"Uh, I know nothing!" D-Hero doom lord said.

"Yeah, sure. This should keep you for now!" Wild wingman said as he tied D-Hero Doom Lord to a tree

"He will pay for this! All of the Elemental Scum will!" D-Hero Doom Lord thought.

"Stop right there!" Steam Healer shouted as he came into the battle scene.

"Yeah! We will take you down!" Jaden shouted.

"This is my Chance! I have to leave now!" D-Hero doom lord said as he escaped from the ropes while Wild Wingman was busy.

"You think you can stop me!" Wild wingman asked.

"Of cors- Ah!" Jaden shouted as Wild Wingman stole Jaden's duel disk.

"Now I have the Advantage!" Wild Wingman said as he took off the Duel disk and flung it somewhere in the forest. "Your advantage is destroyed."

"Fine! Steam healer! Launch missiles!" Jaden shouted.

"Got it boss!" Steam healer said as he launched two Missiles at Wild Wingman.

"Please. Wind Blast!" Wild Wingman shouted as he shot the two missiles back at Steam Healer.

Steam Healer then got hit and fell on the floor.

"I cannot take much more Jaden. Its like he is invincible." Steam healer said.

"I know. I probably could take that thing down if only we had- I have a plan! Listen…" Jaden said.

"Got it, but it could be risky." Steam Healer said.

"I know, but for now use all of your power." Jaden said.

"Right, I will stall." Steam healer said as he ran towards Wild Wingman.

"It's useless. Wind Blast!" Wild Wingman shouted.

"No!" Steam healer shouted as he grabbed onto Wild Wingman's fist.

"Huh!" Wild Wingman asked.

"This way your wind is ineffective, only Strength!" Steam healer said.

"Not necessarily!" Wild wingman said.

Suddenly tons of wind came from behind Wild wingman and towards Steam healer.

"Agh!" Steam healer shouted.

Suddenly Jaden was looking for his duel disk.

"Where'd he put that thing? Kuriboh can you help me? Kuriboh? Kuriboh!" Jaden shouted.

Suddenly Steam Healer Blew off Wild Wingman.

"See? It's useless." Wild Wingman said.

Steam healer was right in the middle of the air.

"No, maybe not!" Steam healer said as he shot two missiles.

The Two missiles then were deflected and flew past Steam Healer. Suddenly Steam healer rode on a Missile. He then made the missile go around the forest and right behind Wild Wingman.

"What!" Wild Wingman asked.

"Gotcha!" Steam healer said as he tripped Wild Wingman and made him fall on the ground.

Suddenly it appeared to be a fake Tag. Fake Tag A Piece of Paper used to make a clone, requires a lot of power. Wild Wingman appeared to be flying on the top of the forest when he spotted Jaden.

"Hey! That's where he went!" Wild Wingman said as he flew down.

"Jaden!" Steam healer shouted as he ran down.

"Hey there it is!" Jaden said as he ran towards the duel disk.

"Hey! Cheater!" Wild wingman said as he used his Wind Fist to get Jaden to crash into a tree.

"Ugh." Jaden said as he fell on the ground as he was bleeding.

"Heh, not so tough after all!" Wild wingman asked.

Suddenly 3 D-Hero's appeared.

"Heh. This is a Bust! Prepare to sacrifice your lives!" D-Hero Doom lord said as he came down from a tree.

"Dangit! If only I could get to the Duel disk, we may just have a chance to survive." Jaden thought.

Season End.


End file.
